Social networking is attracting growing numbers of Internet users and becoming the predominant service provided over the Internet. At the same time, the number of new users connected to Internet through mobile devices is growing faster than the number of users connected through personal computers. This creates a strong demand for a social networking solution that is equally operable from personal computers and from mobile devices. One area of development involves emerging smart space technologies. These technologies, for instance, are truly mobile by nature and enable equally efficient applications for personal computers and mobile devices. A smart space platform also enables flexible and efficient tools for user account and access management. However, the introduction of smart space technologies has been slow with respect to social networking services.